Dan and Sophia
by BearBeard
Summary: Sophia is a fan of Dan and Phil. things get spicy when the two worlds collide in a twist of fate in the form of bad weather.


Dan and Sophia. **Warning! contains language and sexual activities suited to 16-18+ Rated 'M' for mature audiences.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

My alarm blares by my bedside as I lie awake. 'Just another day', I think to myself as I get up and start my day in the same old fashion, the same fucking rut. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, do dishes, brush teeth, go to work. The highlight of my day? When I get home I throw off my clothes and with a cup of coffee watch Youtube. I turn on the laptop and load it up, who to watch, who to watch... Zombie-go-boom? Pewdiepie? no. Ooh 'Dan and Phil Japan haul.' 13 minutes to kill, then tumblr tag.

As I sit there watching him I can't help but think to myself what it would be like to meet him; is he nice? Is he like he says in his videos, a socially awkward, mumbling weirdo? They say never meet your heroes. 'Keep dreaming Sophia.' I catch myself saying out loud, I still blush even no ones here but me. I go to the kitchen to make food. Shit no bread so no sandwiches. Pancakes? Nope, I just used the last of the milk and there's no eggs and I need more coffee... shop then. I get my boots on and look at the weather, looking shitty. Coat, bag, hat, earphones, music, keys, lets go.

After a biblical lashing of rain that started right after I left my street I get into town and take shelter under a market stall, now meters from where I wanted to be. The rain literally bouncing off the ground and back into my face! I'm fairly sure my phone will need an hour or two on the radiator with my earphones and even my underwear is soaked. I make a mad dash into the shop just as it starts to get worse. Now, dripping from head to toe, looking like a drown rat and feeling like one I walk the isles looking for what I need. Eggs, bread, milk, pot-noodles, and just as I go to reach for coffee I feel another hand graze mine, warm and soft, not what I was expecting so I pull my hand back in surprise and look to whom I just touched. And there he was, standing there with a look of shock under the thick furry hood of his rain soaked black coat. Our expressions match until I whisper, "Dan Howel."

He jerks toward me and 'Shh's' me to keep quiet, so I try not to fangirl and scream but inside my heart exploded and my nerves jumped up and down like a hyper child on a couch, my stomach did flips like a stunt plane but my head was a blank canvas, barron like a desert. I nodded and taked normally, "here," I hand him the jar, "I'll get another one." "Thank you." He said quietly as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed him. Without a thought I blerted at him,"I love your videos, Dan, I like every one of them and comment all the time, I'm BearGirl822, I don't know if you ever noticed me but-" I'm cut off. "Your BearGirl822? Then I owe you thanks you really saved me from those homophobic haters on my tumblr tag" he smiles, it's warm and inviting, his face lights up. "No problem, they needed to be told, though what can you do when a bunch of 'keyboard warriors' want to pick a fight miles away from you?" I smile back realising that I look like something that should be roaming around the runescape wilderness. "listen, I've got to go but it was nice meeting you..." His face goes vague as he realises he never asked my name. "Sophia." I reach my hand for a handshake. "It was lovely meeting you, Sophia." He reaches to me and shakes my hand with his warm, soft hand. "Back out into the torrent." He smiles as he heads down the isle. "Good luck." I say, as he turns to the back of the store and walks.

I finish paying and put the stuff in my bag and look outside at the weather again, like Dan said, a torrent, and it wasn't letting up. I make another mad dash to the stall on the other side of the street and sit for a minute to ponder what just happened. Still awestruck and internally fangirling I almost forget to check that my phone was still ok. I bring it out of my pocket and wipe the water off the screen to no avail as my hands are soaked and nothing else is dry, great. I start to shake my phone to get the water out of the speakers when I hear, "Shit. C'mon. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, motherfucker." behind me. I turn and to my surprise he is doing the same. Trying not to squeal again I say nonchalantly "Hi again" With a smile.

"You ok?" He looks up and smiles from under his still wet hood as he takes it down, phone in hand. "Not really, my phones dead from the water and i've lost my keys." he says as he drops his phone on the table of the stall. "Mine too," I say with a slightly pained face. "Do you want me to help you look for them? Where did you last have them?" I say looking puzzled. "Last time I saw them I locked the door with them and Phils gone visiting family in Manchester and my last £20 note got destroyed by this rain so i've not enough for a bus let alone a taxi, no phone to call anyone on and no keys to get in even if I do get back and I'm not getting back walking because I don't know my way." he says urgently. "That's a bit of a pickle." My mind searches through the possibilities, friends in the area? Doesn't know the area. Family around? His family aren't around here. I've got no money to give him. He could come back to mine... My stomach gittered at the idea and my brain sparked as if every neuron celebrated with champagne bottle tops popping round my head. I look up into his eyes which are still searching the graffiti covered stall for ideas. "Well, I suppose you could come back to my house, I guess, until your phone dries out at least or the rain stops. We can look on google maps at the route you need to take or you could use my house phone to call someone." Realising how insane I sound I look at my feet and scratch my head in angst. "I don't suppose there's much option." He says looking into my eyes with quizzing eyebrows "Is it far?" he questions "It's not too far but were still going to get wet" I say as my insides explode from the excitement. "can't get any worse really can it?" he says as he lifts his arms and shows the water running down the sleeves. I laugh and put my bag on.

Were mostly quiet as were beaten in the face by the rain most of the time by the wind and the rain added a punch that was like needles hitting you at 100MPH. I shout over the wind "Of all times, just as you need to go to the shop the heavens open and it turns biblical! Sods Law I guess!" "I know! Just as I stepped out of the taxi it started!" we both laugh, clutching our hoods to our necks. Just as we turn a corner, out of nowhere a taxi speeds through a puddle next to us and soaks us even more. "Dick head!" Dan shouts at the taxi and waves a finger as it carries on down the road. "Sorry!" He shouts over the wind again. "Don't be, they're all complete cunts!" I say shaking my freezing and now muddy, wet hands. Were both drown to the bone, freezing and dirty.

Finally were back at my house, Warm and dry. Still breath taken by the wind Dan says "This place is beautiful." catching my breath and taking my coat off "Thank you" I smile. Dan takes his coat off, revealing a tight black t-shirt dripping wet and sticking to his body, his black skinny jeans now tighter from the rain and wind showing a lot. I stop ogling him long enough to realise that were dripping all over the wood flooring. "I'll get us some towels, come into the kitchen." I pick some towels off the counter that I hadn't put away yet. Thank god for my laziness. The towels helped but not much, our clothes are too muddy anyway. Dan says with an embarrassed expression, "I'm so muddy." "Yea, me too." I say knowing that he can't stay in them like that for much longer or me in mine for that matter. "hang on a minute." I say taking off my boots to run upstairs. I grab my Picachu nightgown and a long towel.

"Here, put this on" I say, throwing it onto the table "I'll wash our clothes." "Thank you?" he says looking at the nightgown "So, are you going to call someone or do you want to go on the computer and look at the maps?" I say turning round and covering my eyes *reluctantly.* "Ill call someone first and see if I can get trough to anyone and if not i'll look at the maps, if that's ok" he says as he takes off his shirt and shimmies his jeans down his legs, boxers and all. I peek catching his reflection in the glass of the drier door.

I saw his ass it's so small and cute and he's got quite strong back muscles, they're well defined as are the rest of him. My mouth waters a little and I feel myself tingle a little as I get a bit wet from seeing my hero naked in my kitchen. Realising I hadn't answered I say "yea, that's fine, s'fine." I say playing it off. "Ok, how do I look?" He says turning round with his arms out. I turn around and see him with frizzy hair, all puffy from the rough towelling, his beautiful brown eyes staring into mine his perfect lips, the bright yellow nightgown framing his broad shoulders, his chest showing through the V in the front. perfect all the way down to his hairy legs and cute feet. "Kinda suits you" I can't help but to smile a little. He smiles back. "Ok now your turn."

Surprised a little but unwavering nonetheless I make a swivelling gesture with my finger telling him to turn around. "No peeking" I say Blushing brighter than I ever have. I pull my shirt over my head and take off my bra, dropping it to the floor I look to to check he's not peeking, he's not. I feel a little of disappointment and happiness that he's not looking at me. I shimmy my pants off and kick them to the side, standing in nothing but my panties and socks. I look in the fridge door at his face in the reflection and see a peeked eye looking at the painting in the corner. A little relieved and nervous, I confront him. "Hey, are you peeking?" I say with a smile. Looking into his eye through the painting. "Um, No." he says a little nervously. I walk over to him with his hands over his eyes and look over his shoulder to see a huge bulge in my nightgown. I can hear him breathing heavy and I can see his pulse is fast by the artery in his neck. "I think you were." I say in a tune.

At this point my brain has taken over and my body is just a puppet. The old me is pushed aside as lust and desire take over. My body is covered in goosebumps, my boobs are firm and I'm so wet. I cuddle him from behind and slide my hand under the nightgown, he takes a sharp breath as I put my cold hand on his chest, all the way down I can feel him breathing heavier and heavier as he fills with the same desire and lust as me. I dare reach further as he drops his hands to my arms and holds them. He's so warm, he smells so nice. I kiss his neck a little, another sharp breath. He liked that. I move my hand further down and onto his dick, it's even warmer, it's pulsing a little, it's fast. I move my hand up to the tip and slide my finger down the length of the shaft. It's so long but it's not too long or wide. He's breathing so heavy. He stops me and turns around, brown eyes looking into mine searchingly. Slowly he moves in toward me and closes his eyes, then. We kiss.

His hand finds it's way onto my cheek and the other is at my back pulling me closer and closer with ever breath we take together. Passion is filling us as we release the tension between us. Two strangers, two lovers, two perfect beings. My hands are in his frizzy thick brown hair. He kisses my cheek and jaw and moves to my neck and down my neck to my chest. I stop him, take his hands and pull him to the stairs and up to my room.

We kiss again. I take my nightgown off him and throw him onto the bed, he lands softly. I stand to admire the view. My hero, Dan Howel completely naked looking sexier than he ever has lay in wait on my bed. I crawl on top of him and we start kissing again. He runs his fingers through my hair as I slide myself up and down his cock while it's flat against his stomach. He wraps his arms around me and rolls me over. "My turn" He says looking down at me with a smile. He kisses my stomach and glides his hands down my body as he kisses his way down to my pussy. He teases me with a finger over my panties. Now I'm so wet he can see it through them. He slides them down my legs and off my ancles then throws them to the side and moves in. He thrusts his tongue into my pussy, rubbing my clit with his nose, spinning his tongue around inside my pussy. I can't help but throw my head back, it feels so good, I hope to god he never stops! He takes a finger and plays with me with both his tongue and his finger. My back is arching and I can't help making noises. "Ahh. Mmh. Mhmph" until I do something I have never done before. Something I never knew I could do. I came. It felt so weird. He looks up with my cum on his lips and chin then wipes it off with a smile. "Now my turn" I say a little out of breath.

I flip im on his back and glide my way down his body licking all the way down to his cock. I've never done this before. I look it and put it in my mouth, just the tip but it was inside. It feels so spongy and wet and a little salty. I go deeper. He breaths hard and it stiffens a little in my mouth. I move up again and then down as far as it would go, I did it again and again and played with myself as I did. Is amazing! I came again on my hand but I didn't care. I kept going until I he was squirming. Then I stopped and climbed on top of him, looking him deep in the eyes, his beautiful big brown eyes and slid him inside me.

Slowly it went in and it felt so amazing I'm sure I came again. It was so easy, I just slid down. He was a tight fit but it was amazing. I slid him out and in and moved around on him. We were both breathing hard and heavy and fast and at the same time. We kissed as he thrust his dick inside me, my hair falling to his sides and tickling his face. Time passed. He was moaning I was moaning and then his dick throbbed and he cried out. "AAH! Aah! Aaahh. Hmmm." he came inside me and still carried on. It felt hot and weird. Like someone had just shot hot runny honey in me.

He stopped. I stood a little and let his dick come out and fall to the side, his cum dripped out of me and onto his dick. I lay down next to him and he put his arms around me. We slept till morning.


End file.
